Sweet Thing
by Maceus
Summary: One-shot songfic for Soul Eater. Keith Urban's "Sweet Thing." Soul's thoughts when he takes Maka out on their first date.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**_

_**Author's Note: Enjoy! Review please!**_

**When I picked you up for our first date baby**

**Well, your pretty green eyes, they were drivin' me crazy**

**And the tiny little thought that was so amazing**

**is they were lookin at me.**

I was out in front of the dorms, leaning up against my truck. I had my usual jacket and I was trying to look cool, but inside I was a mess. I was taking Maka out on our first date, and my heart was pounding like a jackhammer against my chest. Thoughts wrestled with each other inside my head, you know, the usual things, what if I don't do the right thing, what if I blow it, what if she doesn't like me… everything that a lovestruck puppy would think. Only Maka could make me feel like this. Completely break down my walls, make me want nothing more than to be with her…

I was so sidetracked by my thoughts that I almost didn't notice that Maka had climbed down the dorm steps. She took my breath away. She had let her hair down out of it's usual ponytails, and it fell in loose curls around her face. Her beautiful emerald eyes were looking right at me, and she smiled. I couldn't believe that she only had eyes for me, the skinny albino. But her eyes didn't stray from mine as she walked up to me. I got a lump in my throat and it was hard to swallow.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, looking down at herself.

"Your beautiful." I said truthfully. She gave me a dazzling smile.**I held open the car door for you then you climbed**

**inside and slid on over**

**To the other side… I thought my, oh my…**

"Shall we be off?" I asked, pretending to tip my hat and opened the passenger side door for her. She laughed and curtseyed and climbed in, sliding over to the driver's side. I shook my head. There was the Maka that I knew. I went over to the drivers side and Maka rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a smug smile on her face.

"Do you mind if I drive?" I asked, returning the smile.

Maka put a finger to her cheek, pretending to consider it deeply. "Well, it will cost you."

"How much?" I crossed my arms on the truck.

Maka leaned forward. "Be creative."

I closed the gap between us and kissed her. It was quick, but it seemed to do, and however swift I would ever kiss or touch Maka it always managed to make my heart rev like a racecar. I climbed into the truck and shut the door, turning the keys in the truck, and the engine echoed my pounding heart. Maka started the radio, and a country song started to play. I remember once before I had told her that I loved her that Black Star had made fun of her "folk music." I thought that it was perfectly fine. And I was surprised how much the song explained how I was feeling right now, it was almost eerie. I smiled over at Maka as she began to sing along with the radio. She amazed me, be it that she's fighting a kishin or that she's just simply singing along to a song. Her spirit was so free.

**Sweet thing**

**The moon is high and the night is young**

**Come on and meet me**

**In the backyard under the Cottonwood tree**

**It's a good thing and tell me I'm not dreamin'**

**C'mon sweet thing**

**Won't you climb out of the tree**

**while the world is sleepin'**

**Cause you know I need you**

**and there's no way I'll be leavin'**

**til we're kissing by the park swings**

**oh my little sweet thing**

As I drove down the streets of Death City, the moon was smiling above us, illuminating the young night with a warm glow. As we continued to drive, Maka would point at different spots were different things happened; where we fought Blaire, where I got my twenty-third kishin-egg soul, where we had played basketball, where I had given her her favorite kiss. I pulled over at the park, walking over and helping her out of the truck. We ran through the grass and stopped under a tree, _our_ tree. I had carved our initials in one of the branches. She climbed up into it, making herself torturing just out of reach.

"Come on, Maka," I plead. "Climb back down."

Maka laughed and shook her head, hooking her legs on the branch and hanging upside down. I climbed onto one of the lower branches so that I was level with her upside-down head.

"What are you playing at?" I asked flirtingly. She let me get close enough to kiss her then dropped out of the tree, racing to the park swings. I smiled and shook my head, dropping from the tree and running after her.

She was almost to the swings when I caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. She landed on top of me, laughing and beaming at me.

Maka lowered her head so that her lips were touching mine. My heart revved more the more that our lips touched each other. Maka knotted her fingers in my hair, making escape impossible. Not that I wanted to escape, of course. This had to be the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. _Tell me I'm not dreaming,_ I thought to myself as Maka remained on top of me.

**Yeah I know I'm gonna see you first thing tomorrow**

**But I just couldn't wait so I had to borrow**

**some hurried time, but it's almost curfew**

**and so I can't stay long…**

**Standin here feeling like a love struck Romeo**

**All I wanna do is hold you close and steal a little**

**more time, is that such a crime?**

We had gotten back from an incredible night and we were both in our rooms, but I couldn't sleep. The phantom of her lips was still whispering across my lips, and my heart wouldn't slow down. I heard noises of restlessness coming from Maka's room, and I went and knocked on her door.

"Soul?" came Maka's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Yeah. You decent?"

"Mmm hmm."

I opened the door and came and sat on the bed next to her. Maka climbed into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. I could smell the scent of her body wash coming off of her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, her breath tickling my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yeah."

"You know that it's almost curfew." she pointed out.

"I'll hold you till the last minute." I replied.

Soon Maka's breath became slow and even. I have to tell you, she looked absolutely angelic in her sleep. I laid her back down on her bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin and kissing her forehead.

You may call me creepy, but I stood and watched her sleep for a while. I felt like a love struck Romeo, waiting for Juliet to wake up again so that I could look into her beautiful eyes again. With Maka, I wasn't the "cool" Soul who didn't really care about anything. I was just Soul, love struck, protective, and devoted Soul.

_**Review please!**_


End file.
